Xenomorph no shōkan
by kyuubi no goku
Summary: The third Hokage always told Naruto he was special but the villagers made that hard to believe but when Naruto stumbles upon Kakashi preforming the Summoning Jutsu Naruto tries it himself.
1. Chapter 1

**KNG signing in…**

 **Summary: The third Hokage always told Naruto he was special but the villagers made that hard to believe but when Naruto stumbles upon Kakashi preforming the** ** _Summoning Jutsu_** **Naruto tries it himself.**

 **Ayo whats it do ppl how you'll doing. I've had the ideal for this story in my head for a few years now and I finally got around to writing it so I hope you all enjoying**

* * *

 **A few things before we get to the story**

 **Naruto is smarter then his cannon counter part, like a lot smarter for example 8 year old Naruto knows big words that would normally fry a 8 year olds brain and can use context clues to find the meanings of words…but he's still not vary book smart. This is to make explanations in this fic easier as I wont have to replace big words with simpler ones.**

 **the pairing is Naruto x Karin x OC**

 **The Naruto verse is advanced enough that they have some advanced tech but not guns or any other projectile weapons**

 **If you don't like the story then don't read and flame just because you don't like it**

 **I accept constructive criticism**

 **this fanfics updates will be sporadic.**

 **check out the other stories I write**

 **Naruto will eventually be banished from Konoha and will eventually destroy Konoha**

 **this fic will resemble The Summon King for the most part**

* * *

 **KNG: Yakka Bitch, my first or second Naruto fanfic… ya my first Naruto fic, im gonna upload Yoru no ryōshu first and this story and The Summon King as technically the same story but different at the same time.**

 **Ardytifaus(Naruto from The New Sith Empire): then if their different then they are not the same and I see two new Naruto's and even more waiting out side of the room.**

 **Nekesti(Naruto from The Sith Reborn): For once I agree with my pureblood Sith counterpart and geez man theirs like 20 new me's waiting out side, turn your damn mind off dude a new one pops up with every new anime you watch.**

 **The Will of Death(Naruto from The Will of Death): gurarara let him make as many copies as he wants to since no matter what you do he could make you life a living hell. You know this well enough don't ya Nekesti, hows being Tayuya's bitch by the way.**

 **Nekesti: I aint no ones bitch, bitch. I wear the pants, bitch.**

 **Tayuya(From The Sith Reborn): Nekesti come give me a foot rub**

 **Nekesti: Do it your damn self woman I'm handling business**

 **The Will of Death, KNG, Ardytifaus, Yoru no ryōshu(Naruto from Yoru no ryōshu), and Xenomorph no shōkan all say at the same time: Nekesti you idiot**

 **Tayuya(From The Sith Reborn) breaks through the walls: What the fuck did you say to me**

 **Nekesti: You heard me woman I said do it your damn self I'm in a meeting with the author and the other me's.**

 **Tayuya: I don't see anyone but me and you**

 **KNG and the other Naruto's minus Nekesti chairs were spinning but the ones sitting in them disappeared.**

 **Nekesti: You fucking cowards!**

 **Tayuya cracks he knuckles and beats the dog shit out of Nekesti**

* * *

 **disclaimer(I only do one per story)**

 **KNG does not own Naruto or aliens vs predators they belong to their respective owners although… Naruto might be mine sooner then you think with my plan to kidnap… you all don't need to know who**

* * *

 **Hidden Leaf Village, unknown training ground**

A shorter then average boy who stood at 4' even, he had spiky blond hair, a round face and 3 whisker marks on each side of his face, and blue eyes. He wore a wore a black long sleeved T-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the front, a pair of black baggy cargo pants, and a pair of black steal toed boots. This boy was one Naruto Uzumaki 8 year old pariah of the leaf village and resident jinchuriki.

Naruto was hopping through the trees practicing his tree hopping when he came across a tall man with gravity deifying silver hair standing in the center of a training ground with a familiar orange book in his hand that he had seen the Hokage read every now and then. Naruto sweat dropped when the mans perverted giggles reached his ears. Naruto was going to continue on with his tree hopping practice but he saw the man put the book away and started going through hand seals. This caught Naruto's attention as he saw the perfect chance to learn a cool new Jutsu causing him to stay in the spot he was in.

Naruto intently watched the hand seals the man went through before he bites his finger hard enough to draw blood and slammed his hand into the ground while yelling _Summoning Jutsu_ causing a small poof of smoke revealing a small brown pug.

At the sight of the brown pug Naruto face faulted _'what a let down, I thought something cooler then a pug would appear. I wonder if I could make something cool appear, I better move to another training ground though.'_ Naruto thought before tree hopping to the training ground a mile or so away

 **unknown training ground, 10 minutes later**

Naruto was standing in the center of a pretty bare training ground that only had 3 wooden training dummies near the tree line.

Naruto started going through the hand seals that he saw the gray haired man go through (Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram) before biting his thumb and slamming his hand into the ground while yelling " _Summoning Jutsu_!"

Instead of an animal appearing Naruto was the one who was covered in a cloud of smoke, when the cloud disappeared Naruto was nowhere to be seen causing the Anbu that were watching over him to panic.

* * *

 **With Naruto, unknown location**

*cough cough* Naruto coughed trying to get the foul tasting smoke that he accidentally inhaled out of his lungs. Once the smoke was out of his lungs Naruto looked around taking in his surroundings. He seemed to be in some kind of tunnel but the tunnel looked weird though. The tunnel was made of a damp black web like substance that almost looked alive and a sign that said Xenomorph (Xenomorph's crawling on the walls stalking him)

Naruto went stock pale when he read the sign (he knew from books he read that xeno means alien). Let this be known Naruto has a fear of demons and the undead but aliens were at the top of the list. He tried to do the hand seals for the _Summoning Jutsu_ in reverse but nothing happened.

Naruto sighed and ran as fast as he could through the maze like tunnels hoping he could find his way out before he met one of the aliens and they probed him.

 **2 hours later**

After 2 hours of running Naruto found himself in an extremely large chamber. The chamber was filled with large black eggs and had 5 large egg shaped pods in the five corners of the chamber. Looking around the chamber he saw that in the center was a woman sitting on sitting on a throne made of black chitin.

The woman had a heart shaped face, that was framed by two black bangs that went down to her neck. On the top of her head covering her hair was a smooth crest that had 1 line of spines that started from the bottom to the top of the crest. She wore a black kimono that had the same designs as the walls adorning it. The kimono did vary little to hide her impressive bust, that small feature of the woman's outfit made Naruto's cheeks turn bright red.

She flashed him a smile that made him momentary forget he was in a cave that might be filled with aliens. "So our little visitor has finally found his way to my chambers" she said in a melodious voice.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"To my species I'm known as queen mother, to you young summoner you may call me Hayami (rare unusual beauty). You get the honor of being the Xenomorphs first summoner, feel honored um…" the now identified Hayami waited for the blond human to say his name

"Naruto Uzumaki" he said

"feel honored young Naruto to be our summoner and not be eaten by my children." Hayami said causing Naruto to pale

"Children then that means your an alien!" Naruto let out a girly scream and fainted.

Hayami sweat dropped and commanded a drone to bring the child to her. She took Naruto out of the drones hands and laid his head in her lap.

 **30 minutes later**

Thirty minutes had passed since Naruto fainted and Hayami was getting impatient. Just when she was about to eat him his head shot up and unintentionally headbutted her knocking a few if her razor sharp teeth out. Naruto was lucky that none of her blood got onto his forehead less he wants to have his skull melted.

Naruto rubbed his forehead and looked around _'was it a dream'?_ he thought. His question was answered when he saw Hayami's deadpan stare and the blood dribbling down her chin.

"Your bleeding are you ok?" Naruto asked while reaching up to try and wipe the blood from her face, but his hand was smacked away by Hayami.

"If you value your hand don't touch a Xenomorph's blood" she warned

"Ok" Naruto said.

"Are you a alien because you don't look like one" Naruto asked innocently.

"Yes I am but you will see my true form once you summon me for the first time in a combat situation" was his answer "Now I need you to bite your finger hard enough to draw blood and write your name on this contract then press you hand next to your name" Hayami said and pulled out a summoning contract (is it summoning scroll or summoning contract tell me in the reviews).

Naruto nodded and did as instructed. When he pressed his hand next to his name the blood used to write his name turned into black ink

"Now hold out your arm so I can give you your summoning tattoo. Now this might hurt a bit but keep your arm still until I'm finished" Hayami instructed getting another nod from the blond

Hayami bared her razor sharp teeth and sunk them into Naruto's arm and injected some of her blood into his arm giving him immunity to the acidic blood of the Xenomorphs and a tattoo of a Queen Mother Xenomorph on his hand while it's tell traveled up Naruto's arm and ended at the base of his neck.

Naruto held back the tears caused by the mind numbing pain that made the beatings the villagers gave him feel like love taps.

When the tattoo was done forming Hayami removed her teeth from Naruto's arm and his arm instantly healed getting a raised eyebrow from the queen mother(Hayami if no one has figured out that she's the queen mother aka the leader of **ALL** Xenomorph hives) but she filed it away for later.

"Now as our summoner you'll need to know about all of the different variations of Xenomorph and about the Xenomorph species as a whole" Hayami said and with a mental command a Xenomorph from each caste entered the chamber.

"Now first thing first a "semi long" lecture on the Xenomorph species…" Hayami started getting a sigh from Naruto.

"Xenomorphs XX121, commonly referred to as simply the Xenomorph and known colloquially as the Alien, is a highly aggressive endoparasitoid, meaning a parasite that lives inside another animal and ultimately kills it, extraterrestrial species. The Xenomorphs are vicious predatory Xenomorph with no higher goals than the propagation of their species and the destruction of any life that could pose a threat to them. Like wasps or bees, Xenomorphs are eusocial, with a fertile Queen breeding a host of subordinate castes. The Xenomorphs are known for their potent acidic blood and their pharyngeal jaws, a "second set" of jaws contained within an animal's throat, distinct from the primary or oral jaws, although their biological life cycle, in which their offspring are implanted inside living hosts before erupting violently from their chests, is in many ways their signature aspect.

Xenomorphs are primarily solitary ambush predators, although they have been known to adopt swarm tactics when acting in larger groups. Despite their voracious ability to kill, they often seek to take their victims alive to be hosts for more Xenomorphs; victims are taken to the Hive or simply a secluded location if no Hive exists, cocooned and/or immobilized before being impregnated with a Xenomorph embryo. However, when their target becomes a threat or is deemed unsuitable for harvest, the Xenomorph will not hesitate to quickly dispatch the chosen host.

Notably, Xenomorphs will alter their physical appearance during development depending on the physiology of the host in which they gestate in all likelihood, this incorporation of physical traits gleaned from the host is designed to ensure the adult Xenomorph is better suited to the environment in which it will find itself. This ability to alter its form based on the host's physical attributes occurs at a cellular level and has been referred to as the "DNA Reflex". Historically, most Xenomorphs encountered have typically gestated inside human hosts, and therefore adopt a basically bipedal, humanoid stance, but other variations born from a wide variety of different host organisms have been seen, and as a result feature varying physical appearances. However, regardless of any physical variation resulting from the host, Xenomorphs always possess certain distinctive, trademark characteristics.

The Xenomorphs' primary weapon is their inner pharyngeal jaw, which is capable of shooting from their mouth like a piston with sufficient power to smash through bone and metal. In fact, a common tactic used by Xenomorphs to eliminate prey is to restrain the victim with their hands, immobilizing them, before killing them with a precision jaw strike to the head, piercing through the skull and penetrating the brain; this form of attack is colloquially known as a "Headbite".

Xenomorphs have segmented, blade-tipped tails. The sharp tip has been seen to vary from a small, scorpion-like barb to a larger, flat blade. Despite their seemingly flimsy physical construction, a Xenomorph's tail makes for an incredibly potent weapon.

As a result of the DNA Reflex, Xenomorphs have appeared as both plantigrade and digitigrade organisms, usually in accordance with their host. For example, human spawned Xenomorphs typically possess humanoid hind limbs and walk upright, while Xenomorph's spawned from quadrupedal hosts referred to as "Runners", sport double-jointed hind legs and move predominantly on all fours.

When standing upright, Xenomorphs are vaguely bipedal in form, though they adopt a more hunched stance when walking or sprinting and are equally adept at moving on all four limbs, even in instances where the host was a bipedal lifeform, such as humans. They are quite capable of running and crawling along ceilings and walls and are expert jumpers. They possess great physical strength, having been known to break through metal vent covers and welded steel doors with little effort, and even of breaking down reinforced pressurized doors over time. Their large clawed talons are more than capable of tearing humans apart, while their primary jaws are capable of producing a bite strength estimated at 6,000 psi.

Xenomorphs do not radiate heat, and their body heat matches the ambient temperature of the environment in which they are found. Adverse extremes of temperature appear to have little, if any, affect on their physical prowess. In fact, physiologically they are incredibly hardy creatures aside from being unaffected by temperature extremes that would quickly incapacitate or kill a human, they are capable of surviving in the hard vacuum of space, at least for a limited period of time.

Xenomorphs possess several senses. First and foremost, they have sensory structures along the sides of their extended skulls that are capable of perceiving atmospheric vibrations otherwise known as sound. Given the lengthy structure of the head, which gives the creature a wide field of "hearing", is the Xenomorph's primary means of rationalizing its environment. Xenomorphs are also capable of detecting heat via highly sensitive thermoreactive organs located behind the skull's frontal plate which is itself constructed of the unusual C60 carbon-lattice, known to demonstrate exceptional conducive properties. Finally, they possess largely vestigial photosensitive organs flanking the frontal plate; these visual receptors are thought to aid them in seeing each other as Xenomorphs produce no notable body heat, a fact that would otherwise render them blind to their thermal receptors. These remnant visual organs are also thought to grant Xenomorphs the necessary depth perception required when attacking prey.

Xenomorph blood is an extremely potent and concentrated molecular acid that can corrode on contact almost any substance with alarming speed. It is dull yellowish-green in color. The blood is in fact a component in a biological "battery" that provides the creatures with their energy, and seems to be pressurized inside the body so that it spurts out when wounded, as a defensive measure.

Xenomorphs as a whole communicate via telepathy, although I and other queen mothers can do oh so much more then just communicate with our minds we can cause every living being on a planet to be plagued by nightmares of Xenomorphs despite the victims having no prior knowledge of our existence. This fact alone is only known to us Xenomorphs and of course you.

The Xenomorph life cycle is a complex process comprising several distinct stages. The creature begins its life as an Ovomorph, or Egg, laid by a Queen, empress, or me the queen mother which hatches a parasitoid larval form known as a Facehugger, which in turn "impregnates" a living host with an embryo known as a Chestburster. After a gestation period of several hours, the Chestburster erupts violently from the host's chest, resulting in the death of the host. The Chestburster rapidly matures to an adult phase within a matter of hours, shedding its skin as it grows and replacing its cells with polarized silicon. Due to the DNA Reflex, horizontal gene transfer during the gestation period leads the adult Xenomorph to take on some of the basic physical attributes of the host from which it was born.

The Xenomorph life cycle bears similarities to that of certain parasitoid insect species found on Earth. Its use of a living host as an incubator for the developing infant is arguably the creature's most well-known physical attribute.

Xenomorphs operate under a caste system, with groups of specialized individuals performing distinct tasks within the species. It is not clear to what degree these castes are subject to a social hierarchy, although certain Xenomorph types, notably Praetorians the Queens, Empresses, and Queen Mother, clearly exercise a large degree of control and superiority over other more common variations." Hayami gave occasional glaces at Naruto to make sure he was still paying attention and that none of the big words confused him and when they did she provided a definition.

"Now onto introducing you to the many different caste. We'll start off with the most common caste the drone" The queen mother commanded the drone to step forward.

"Drones essentially represents the lowliest class of Xenomorph, comparable to a worker ant. Drones construct Xenomorph Hives, using a resin-like secretion that they produce, and collect hosts for impregnation. Drones are easily identified by their smooth head carapaces, among the smoothest of all Xenomorphs, and they are capable of spitting cysts of acidic blood at their enemies. They average around 7 through 8 feet tall when standing on hind legs, and about 14 through 15 feet long, tail included.

Drones are spawned from human hosts, and as such share their bipedal stature, although they have been known to move on all fours at times. After reaching its adult height, the Drone typically dwarfs its host, standing at least 7 feet tall. They are dark in color, typically black but often with some gray coloration on their smooth heads. They are often said to fulfill a worker role within the Hive, building and tending to the nest, although they are also voracious predators possessing incredible strength, easily capable of restraining or subduing a physically adept human.

Their most distinguishing features are their smooth heads, dorsal tubes and barb-tipped tails, which can be used as a formidable flailing weapon, powerful enough to hurl an average human through the air or even impale and suspend victims through solid steel with little effort. Their ability to spit acid some distance gives them a ranged advantage over many other Xenomorph castes.

When attacking, Drones primarily employ ambush tactics, and are almost never seen working in coordination with other Xenomorphs, even when inside the Hive, preferring instead to operate alone. They are shown to be intelligent and patient, employing stealth in their assaults, often seeking to blend in with their environment and waiting motionless for their prey to come within range before striking.

Drones do not require the leadership of a Queen to function at an intelligent level, unlike Warriors who need to be primarily driven by a Queen's commands and basic instinctual impulses. Drones often operate as scouts, as one of their alternate names implies, and are capable of making independent decisions.

Xenomorph Drones are somewhat smarter than Warriors, with the most prominent evidence given being the way in which they stalk and attack enemies. Whereas Warriors will hurl themselves at targets with little concern for self-preservation, and commonly employ suicidal swarm attacks, Drones seem to be more stealthy and use their environment to their advantage, preferring ambush tactics to take down prey."

Hayami commanded the warrior to step forward after the drone left to do what ever it was commanded to do.

"The Warrior, also known as the Soldier, is the primary assault caste of the Xenomorph species and as such is almost certainly the second most numerous caste of Xenomorph in existence. They are fast, reasonably tough, and savage combatants. Even in death the Warrior is dangerous, as its pressurized bloodstream will cause it to burst apart, drenching nearby enemies in acid blood. Warriors are identified by their ridged heads, and stand around 7 through 8 feet tall on their hind legs. They are about 14 through 16 feet long, including their tail.

The most recognizable form of warriors are spawned from human hosts, and are basically bipedal as a result, although they have been known to frequently move on all fours, particularly when climbing walls or ceilings, a task at which they are adept. They are extremely agile, capable of navigating through vents, up walls or across large areas swiftly and nimbly. They also have an astonishing leaping ability. Warriors stand at around 8 feet in height. They are dark in skin color, typically black but sometimes incorporating dark brown or blue tones.

Warriors are seemingly even stronger than Drones, capable of lifting humans clean into the air with little effort, and breaking down metal pressure doors when in groups. During combat, some Warriors have been known to continue fighting, or at least trying to fight, even after losing limbs. Their heads are covered in ridges for increased structural strength, allowing them to use their skulls as ramming weapons, often to force their way through doors, vent covers or other physical obstructions. Their segmented tails end in a blade-like tip that can be used to propel the creature swiftly through water. They also feature the dorsal tubes typical of many Xenomorph castes, and some Warriors have been seen to possess blade-like protrusions at the elbows.

When a Warrior is killed by weapons that cause massive physical trauma, its highly pressurized bloodstream causes the creature to explode, showering the surrounding area with molecular acid. This has been seen to cause severe injury and even death to humans caught in such a blast. A similar effect has been seen when a Warrior is set aflame, the intense heat from prolonged burning can cause the creature to violently explode, which is most likely due to its already high-pressure circulatory system boiling within its body.

Warriors have been known to employ stealth tactics, and are able to blend into their surrounding environment, particularly within the Hive, before ambushing targets. However, they more often employ direct assaults and swarm attacks, using sheer weight of numbers to overwhelm defenses and subdue their prey. While this behavior often leads to high casualty rates against prepared opponents, it brings with it distinct psychological advantages with regards to enemy morale.

Despite this, Warriors clearly possess some ability to plan and adapt; for example, they are capable of cutting power to certain areas of the colony, finding openings in their opponents' defenses, and successfully sneaking up on victims even when they were apparently on guard and at full alert. Warriors display high degrees of aggression and will attack any non-Xenomorph life forms they encounter. In some cases, individual Warriors appear to possess greater intelligence than their brethren and may even act as a "leader" amongst a group of Warriors."

The warrior bowed and left the chamber to patrol the hive. When the warrior left a runner stepped forward.

"This Naruto is The Runner, also known as the Dog Alien or Ox Alien, is an adult form of the Xenomorph species spawned from a quadrupedal host animal such as a dog. Runners, as their name implies, are fast and agile, and can spit acid from their mouths. Runners are known for being slightly larger and slightly smaller than typical human-spawned Aliens, differences that no doubt derive from the animal that hosted the creature.

Runners are physically quite different to human-spawned Xenomorphs due to the species' tendency to "inherit" aspects of its host's physiology through the DNA Reflex. In the case of the Runner, the adult has most notably taken on its host's quadruped posture, with digitigrade hind legs. Like Drones, Runners have smooth domed carapaces, and they are also one of the few Xenomorphs not to have the distinctive dorsal tubes typical of many other castes. Their skin is tinted brownish-red as opposed to the more usual grey-black.

While capable of standing and walking on their hind legs, Runners typically remain in their typical quadrupedal stance when moving and this makes them among the fastest Xenomorphs. They are equally capable of traversing floors, walls and ceilings at speed on all fours. However, physically Runners are not as tough as Warriors or Drones, relying on their speed and agility to outmaneuver threats rather than strength to overcome them. A Runner also tends to use its tail attack which stuns the victim more often than the Drone. They can also run into prey with crushing speed and weight.

Runners, being weaker and generally fewer in number than other Xenomorph types, utilize stealth in their attacks, and have been known to take advantage of their ability to spit acid some distance, often hanging back from targets and striking from range, perhaps behind the cover of assaulting Warriors, Runners will often wait until their prey is alone before ambushing them, although they have been known to strike at members of larger groups if an opportune target presents itself."

Unlike the other Xenomorphs the runner walked up to Naruto who was now standing next to Hayami's throne, and started to rub its head on Naruto's leg before laying down next to him as if it were a common dog.

Seeing this Hayami raised a delicate eyebrow seeing Naruto rub its crest "She seems to have taken a liking to you Naruto"

Naruto simply nodded and rub the runners crest

"Now pay attention Naruto you can play with her later after im finished explaining the different caste" Hayami chastised getting another nod from the blond

The next Xenomorph to step forward was a Praetorian

"This is the Praetorian one of the final stages in the life cycle of the Xenomorphs. Praetorians serve as guards to their Hive's Queen or Empress and unlike other Xenomorph types, Praetorians rarely operate outside their Hive grounds. They are among the largest and most powerful Xenomorph strains. Visually, Praetorians resemble a Queen, though smaller in size although they are still far larger than typical Xenomorphs, typically standing at least 10 feet tall.

A Praetorian's most distinguishing feature is its large head crest, similar to that of a Queen, which they will often employ to ram targets in a charging attack. Unlike Queens, however, Praetorians do not possess a second pair of arms on their chest, and their jaws, filled with metallic teeth, are comparable to lower Xenomorph castes. Like Queens, Praetorians typically possess longer dorsal tubes that end in a sharp point when compared to other Xenomorphs that possess these appendages. Praetorians are dark in color, typically black but sometimes black-blue, and stand over 10 feet tall, towering over their fellow Xenomorphs on the battlefield. Despite this size, they are almost as fast and agile as their smaller Xenomorph siblings, although Praetorians seem to remain in a permanent bipedal position, and owing to their bulk, they cannot scale walls or ceilings.

As is befitting of their size, Praetorians are incredibly strong and their thick skin, known to be projectile proof in some cases, enables them to shrug off damage that would be terminal several times over to most other Xenomorph castes. They are capable of defeating entire squads of ninjas single-handed. Praetorians can spit acid in far larger quantities than other Xenomorphs, and will also use their claws and long blade-tipped tails as slashing and stabbing weapons, making them deadly at any range.

Praetorians are smarter and more cunning than typical Xenomorphs. However, owing their size and strength, Praetorians simply have no need for stealth and tactical movement in most cases and will simply attack targets directly. Owing to their role in protecting the Queen herself, they will ferociously combat any threats without concern for their own safety or survival, making them dangerous opponents. Despite this, some Praetorians have been known to emit a deafening screech that will summon additional Warriors to their aid; the Praetorian itself will then hold back while the lowly Warriors attack the target."

The Praetorian stayed where it was but a queen now stood next to it.

"This is a Queen is a large form of Xenomorph that serves as the mother and leader of a Xenomorph Hive. Queens are one of the largest, strongest, and most intelligent Xenomorph castes, and their appearance differs from that of smaller variants, with a pair of extra arms growing from their chest and a large head crest extending rearwards from their skull.

Queens are capable of engaging in combat and are formidable opponents, but such an event is a rare occurrence. Rather Queens usually act as stationary Egg-layers within the Hive, letting the Praetorians, or Drones and Warriors perform any defensive or offensive tasks. A Queen additionally oversees the maintenance of the nest, a task carried out by the Drones. When laying Eggs a Queen possesses a huge Egg sac that renders it immobile. Queens are significantly more intelligent than normal Xenomorphs, displaying traits of wrath and vengeance beyond any purely instinctual behavior, have displayed problem-solving skills, and are also capable of issuing orders and commands to subservient castes.

Out of all the Xenomorph castes, the Queen possesses the most physical differences. It's most prominent feature is her immense size, typically standing more than double the height of most other Xenomorphs, while some older Queens have been known to grow larger still. Correspondingly, many typical Xenomorph features are also considerably larger on a Queen, including her jaws, which are filled with razor-sharp transparent teeth several inches long, and her inner jaw, the maw of which can be almost as large as a human head.

Queens have large, armored, crown-like carapaces on their heads, into which they are able to withdraw their face and mouth as a means of protection, similar to how a turtle can withdraw its head into its shell. This great carapace is of disproportional size when compared to the rest of the Queen's very large body. Queens also have double-jointed hind legs, two sets of dorsal tubes, which are more spike-like than on other Xenomorphs, six digit hands with the third finger being much longer than the others and an extra armored shell on their chest in the form of another carapace. They also have a second, much smaller pair of arms extending from the center of their chest; the exact purpose of these arms is not known. A Queen's tail is extremely long and segmented, with a large, blade-like tip. As with typical Warriors, Queen tend to be black or black-blue in coloration.

A Queen, despite her size ratio compared to other Xenomorphs, can sustain near-limitless projectile damage before having to retreat, thanks largely to her thickened skin and additional armor. Their also able to survive being almost totally enveloped by fire, although prolonged exposure to heat and flame is eventually fatal. As a result of their resilience, once released from her laying stage a Queen can destroy most prey within seconds. It has also been noted that Queens display numerous signs of extreme muscle density. This, coupled with their great size, makes any form of hand-to-hand fighting an unwise tactic when confronting one. The Queen is fast considering her size, capable of sprinting quickly across large distances. They are also incredibly long lived, with some being estimated to have lived for tens of thousands of years. At least in very cold conditions, Queens are able to "hibernate" or otherwise suspend their metabolism as a means to further extend their lifespan.

Although they are violent and hostile, Queens are very caring and protective towards their offspring, particularly their unborn Eggs, and will act or refrain from acting if doing so will spare their spawn. However, destruction of a Queen's nest can apparently drive her into a vengeful rage."

The queen nodded to both Naruto and Hayami and left the chamber with the Praetorian following closely in tow.

The next to step forward was a Empress and each step she took causing the ground to rumble

"An Empress is another caste of Xenomorph monarch, albeit larger and stronger than a Queen. Queens are, in fact, subordinate to them and they themselves are on Subordinate to Me.

Empress Xenomorphs are vary rare. Their physiology has been seen to differ, with some appearing similar to typical Queens albeit considerably larger, while others have been known to have unique traits. These include significantly tougher exoskeletal armor compared to other Xenomorphs. Empresses have been seen to possess an ability to summon lesser castes of Xenomorph to their aid, similar to Praetorians, as well as driving all adult aliens around them into a combat frenzy, causing them to be more dangerous than usual."

The empress instead of leaving moved to stand next to Hayami's throne(on the opposite side that Naruto and his runner were)

The last Xenomorph was a Palatine who stepped out of one of the egg shaped pods.

"A Palatine is a Xenomorph that resembles a Queen-sized Praetorian or Drone. They are the Queen Mother's personal guard, and replacement queen mother should one die.

Palatines look like Drones but are much larger and slimmer. They also have spines on either side of their heads. They reside in large, egg-shaped pods that surround the Queen Mother's chamber and only number five Palatines per queen mother at a time. Palatines also are faster than most Xenomorphs.

Despite their appearance of over-sized Drones, Palatines act a lot like the Warrior caste with their extremely aggressive nature."

The Palatine bowed and stepped back into its pod to continue its slumber.

"And finally we get to my caste although I command the other 4 queen mothers'.

The Queen Mother is the ruler of the Xenomorph species; even the Queens and Empresses are subordinate to us. Queen Mothers are protected by Palatines.

We an oddity among the upper echelons of aliens. For all our power, our crest isn't terribly impressive, smooth like a Drone and only bearing one line spines on the surface. It has spines on its back similar to that of a Carrier, and in most cases we sometimes tend to lack arms or a tail barb although that is not the case for me but the same cant be said about the others.

As I said earlier Queen Mothers have acute telepathic and empathic abilities which means we can contact our hives over vast distances. We are similar to Queens because of their ability to lay Eggs. We also tend to wage war on each other due to typical animal rivalry." Hayami finished and smiled at Naruto who was laying on his runner while listening to her lecture.

"Now Naruto, how would you like to start learning our Taijutsu and the Jutsu that compliment it?" the queen mother asked getting a excited yell from the blond

"Ne Hayami-chan can queens and empresses also look human like you do?" the blond asked as he and the runner followed the queen mother through the tunnels the made up the hive.

"A vary good question Naruto, and to answer your question look behind you" a smirking Hayami said.

Doing as he was told when her turned around he was tackled by a black blur "Ohhhh he's so cute mother can I keep him, I promise I'll feed him and pamper him! Ohh I always wanted a little brother who has whiskers!" the unknown woman groped the blond, unknowingly pressing poor (depending on how you look at it) Naruto into her large assets cutting off his airflow

"Kimi (meaning rarely seen beauty) (anyone see the trend) I don't think he can breath" Hayami pointed out taking pity on the boy.

The now identified Kimi gasped and released the swirly eyed blond who was taking in large gulps of air.

Kimi was a near copy of Hayami except for her red bangs, her crest which was fanned and her slightly larger bust. She wore a red version of Hayami's kimono that had slits on the sides to allow better mobility and the design of a Empresses.

Kimi was now rubbing Naruto's whiskers causing the blond to purr. Naruto was pouting since he hated when people touched his whiskers.

The two Xenomorphs and human walked in to a somewhat large chamber. "Kimi put Naruto down so that I can teach him, you can play with him later" Hayami said in a voice that left no room for no.

Kimi rubbed Naruto's whiskers one more time and put him down so he could walk over to her mother. "What are you going to teach me first Hayami-sensei"

"First I'm going to teach you a Jutsu that will allow you to grow a Xenomorph tail so you can begin to learn our Taijutsu" Hayami answered

"Now the name of this Jutsu is called _Eirian no Xenomorph(tail of the Xenomorph)_. It will temporarily give you a Xenomorph tail at the base of your spine. To activate the Jutsu preform these hand seals and channel chakra to the base of your spine. The tail's durability depends on on the amount of chakra you put into it. For example if you use enough chakra for an A rank Jutsu your tail can take an indefinite number of non chakra enhanced sword strikes before it breaks. If the tail breaks channel chakra into the tail and the broken part of the tail will repair itself, the closer the brake is to the base of your spine the more chakra is required to repair it. Also is you channel small bursts of chakra to your tail then you can either expand it's length or retract it to the base of your spine. And finally this Jutsu can be held for as long as the user has chakra, so if you were to say keep it activated at all times like some Uchiha do then it would only drain enough chakra to keep it activated. I recommend keeping it activated at all times just in case you don't have time to preform the hand seals." Hayami explained while showing Naruto the hand seals which were Dog, Boar, and Ram.

Naruto did the hand seals and channeled some of his chakra to the base of his spine. Naruto felt something growing from his body, and in a poof of smoke a 3 foot tail was connected to his body.

The tails tip resembled a spear head that looked like it could be detached if one pulled hard enough

Hayami and Kimi were fascinated by Naruto tail. Hayami grabbed Naruto's tail and examined it. "Interesting, now try moving the tail"

Naruto did as he was told but he was having trouble getting it off of the ground.

"Your trying to moving it as if it were an arm or leg, this is a tail it functions differently then a limb would. Keep trying to move it until you can move it with little effort. Once you can do that I will begin teaching you our Taijutsu." Hayami instructed as she and Kimi moved to the side to watch their summoner figure out how to move his tail.

 **3 hours later**

3 hours had past since Naruto began the process of moving his tail. After the first hour he managed to move his tail with little effort and Hayami told him to keep practicing until he could move his tail subconsciously. Naruto had found out something interesting about his tail during the second hour of practicing, if he channeled chakra to the tip of his tail the tip would be fired in the direction that it was pointed at break neck speeds.

When this development reached Hayami's eyes and she got over her momentary shock she instructed Naruto to try and regrow the tip. The blond had channeled chakra into the tip again and another tip grew back. The tip that grew back was longer then the original tip. Hayami then told him to return to practicing moving his tail.

We can now find young Naruto running laps around the chamber to increase his speed and endurance since his movements were currently to slow to effectively use the xenofist Taijutsu effectively even with his tail put into the equation.

Hayami called Naruto over to where her and Kimi were sitting, when he got close enough Kimi pulled the blond into her and started rubbing Naruto's whiskers.

"Now while Xenomorphs can understand your language they tend to get the meaning of some words confused so I will give you the ability to speak with your mind so that you can properly command Xenomorphs when you summon them. And then theirs the problem of your lack of personal summons, its required for you as our summoner to have at least 5 personal summons within 25 hours of becoming our summoner as a sign of trust and as a means of protection for the summoner since they will remain with you until they are badly injured and need to return to the hive to heal. The runner from my chamber has taken a liking to you so you have one and I will provide you with a breeding egg which will spawn a special royal facehugger which will in turn spawn a queen, a drone, and a warrior. You will have to find your last 3 personal summons on your own, you wont be allowed to leave the hive until you have 5 personal summons." explained the queen mother

Kimi who was still rubbing Naruto's whiskers volunteered to be Naruto's third personal summon and she even volunteered to help him find his last two personal summons.

Hayami placed her hand on Naruto's forehead and channeled some of her chakra into his brain granting him telepathy. The blond started hearing tens of thousands of voices in his head giving him a mild migraine. The queen mother then proceeded to teach Naruto how to suppress all of the voices, how to single out a specific caste, and how to command Xenomorphs over long distances.

When Hayami finished teaching Naruto how to control his telepathy she gave Naruto the breeding egg and shooed the blond, her daughter, and the runner out of the chamber.

* * *

 **Hive, Kimi's chamber**

After being shooed off by Hayami, Kimi led Naruto to her chamber, said chamber was just a bit smaller then her mothers but was covered in a red version of the resin that covered the hive and her throne was red.

Kimi was sitting on her throne with Naruto in her lap and the runner was laying next to the throne. "I'd suggest that for your forth, fifth, sixth, and seventh personal summons should be a Carrier for transporting facehuggers, a Drone for menial task, Beluga Xenomorphs for infiltration, information gathering, and a literal bodyguard, and a Snake Xenomorph for ambushes, and creating or expanding the new hive. I know mother said that you needed at least five personal summons but with the additional two will be beneficial in the long run so its best you get them sooner than later" Kimi suggested.

Naruto looked confused at the Xenomorphs that Kimi just suggested "Hayami-sensei didn't say anything about the Xenomorphs your talking about"

"She didn't? Which ones did she tell you about?" the red head asked.

"Drones, Warriors, Runners, Praetorians, Queens, Empress, Palatine, Queen Mothers" Naruto listed off

"Ok so she went over the main castes. The castes that she went over are consider the main castes of any hive. As a hive expands more and more variations are brought into the hive, the ones that I suggested minus the Drone are only 3 of the sub castes as I like to call them. I'll give you a vary short lecture about the sub caste and unlike mother I wont give you a "semi long" lecture." Kimi said using air quotes when she said semi long and summoned one Xenomorph from each of the 3 castes she suggested.

"Now this Naruto is a Beluga. They are created when a human is "impregnated" by an Octo-Facehugger. Unlike other Xenomorphs, which are encased in rigid, black exoskeletons, the Beluga Xenomorph is described as being ivory white and boneless, the latter of which allows it to alter its body shape and become a gelatinous, amorphous blob, allowing it to squeeze through gaps that would otherwise be too small for it. Its skin is vaguely translucent, and at the front of its elongated skull, a human-like skull can be seen beneath. It has long, spindly limbs, and jaws that can lever forwards out of its mouth.

Its amorphous nature allows it to be molded into different shapes and sizes as long as its not larger then its original size. So when I said it would be your literal bodyguard, I was not joking. You could mold it into a necklace, a coat a pair of pants, or even a hat and if you were in danger or captured you could use it to either sneak attack your assailant or to escape captivity." the empress explained and commanded for the Snake Xenomorph to step… err slither forward?

"As you can see this Xenomorphs host was a cobra, so it lacks arms and legs but makes up for its speed and powerful tail, which allowed it to attack and to hide in trees. The two mandibles on the upper jaw of the Snake Xenomorph are obviously inherited from the host's fangs along with the ability to spit acid and inject its blood into its victims through their bites. It's hood can be used to protect its face from taking damage and to a limited degree protect it from flames." the Snake Xenomorph slither over to Naruto and sniffed him with its inner jaw like a snake would with its tongue and coiled itself next to Kimi's throne once her explanation of its origins was finished.

The last to step forward was the Carrier "Carriers are one possible evolutionary finality of a Praetorian, The Carrier spreads the Alien infestation to outlying regions by serving as a Facehugger transport. While riding a Carrier, Facehuggers do not expend energy, enabling them to reach farther areas than their limited energy supply would otherwise allow. In combat, the Carrier is an extraordinarily dangerous enemy, since its cargo does not hesitate to leap on nearby targets when threatened. Like all purebreed Aliens, the Carrier comes from a morphed Praetorian.

The Carrier resembles an outsized Drone, standing roughly the same height as a Queen give or take a few inches. Colored brownish-grey tones, it is considerably less armored than those other two variations, as combat isn't really it's niche in the Hive. The Carrier is more outfitted for spreading the infestation, equipped with three pairs of specially evolved back spines. These spines are designed to hold the vulnerable Facehugger, offering them protection, nutrients called Exadrenaline, and transportation to areas on the map they wouldn't be able to reach on their own. Facehuggers can leap upon a Carrier at will or be called.

However, although offense isn't their strong suit, the Carrier is anything but defenseless. It's arms terminate into sharp, hook-like scythes which it uses to slash at victims. If the enemy is organic, any facehuggers it may be harboring will incapacitate and kill them before the fight truly begins.

As a Carrier ages it will eventually develop the ability to hold 12 facehuggers instead of just 6 and Upon death, their bodies explode apart, showering enemies with both painful acid and deadly facehuggers." Kimi finished although the with held explaining the Carriers sibling caste the Ravagers although he'll find out about them at a later date.

"now all we need to do is inform mother that you've chosen you personal summons and you can go back home." the Kimi enthusiastically said

"Ne Kimi-chan the wont the villagers be scared of the Xenomorphs?" Naruto asked

"Just let mother handle that" was all Kimi said while walking out of her chamber with Naruto and his new summons following closely behind.

 **Hayami's chamber**

Hayami looked at Naruto and his personal summons with a raised eyebrow "So your worried about the population of your village reaction to my children." Hayami stated getting a nod from the blond.

"How about we talk to your Kage about us becoming becoming one of Konoha's summoning clans as long as your a resident of the village" Hayami offered getting a happy nod and a megawatt smile from her blond summoner.

"Now im going to reverse summon you, Kimi, your runner and myself to the location that you were reverse summoned from." Hayami went though the hand seals for the _Summoning Jutsu_ in reverse order and the four of them disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

 **Hokage's officer, same time as Naruto arrives in the unknown training ground**

"YOU LET HIM DO WHAT." Hiruzen yelled causing the three anbu who were assigned to watch over Naruto, quivered in fear as their Hokages unrestrained killing intent bared down on them.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM BEFORE HE COULD FINISH THE SEALS." Hiruzen continued making the anbu sweat.

The anbu tried to respond but Hiruzen didn't let them "NO! I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCESSES, FROM THIS MOMENT FORWARD YOUR NO LONGER ANBU YOU'VE BEEN DISHONORABLY DEMOTED TO GENIN AN YOU'RE GOING TO BE CATCHING TORA EVERYDAY FOR THE REST OF YOUR CAREERS WHEN YOUR NOT ON BORDER PATROL AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT RESIGNING BECAUSE FROM THIS MOMENT ANY AND ALL FUTURE RESIGNATION REQUEST ARE DENIED BY ORDER OF THE HOKAGE."

At this point the anbu were passed out on the floor foaming from the mouth, it was bad enough that they had to do border patrol but having to catch the demon cat was the same as dieing and going to hell.

* * *

 **With Naruto and co, road leading to Hokage tower**

Naruto was leading his summons down Konoha's main road, which went from the villages main gate to the Hokages tower. The blond was riding on the back of his runner and Hayami and Kimi were walking on either side of him.

The two women eyes narrowed at the glares and whispers of 'demon' that the villagers were giving the blond. They both knew about his mistreatment from seeing some of his memories but they didn't think it was this bad, it made them happy that they tricked him into thinking that he was required to have summons that stay with him.

"Hurry up you two were only a block away form Jiji's office!" the blond they were thinking about yelled. While they were in their thoughts they had fell behind Naruto, who was about 30 feet ahead of them.

"We're coming Naruto/ Naruto-kun" the mother daughter duo said.

 **10 minutes later, Hokage tower, just outside of the Hokages office**

Naruto and his three summons had made it to the Hokage tower in just 10 minutes and after an argument with the Hokages secretary which was resolved when she made the mistake of calling Naruto a demon and was taken away by a slug masked anbu. When they made it to the doors that separated the Hokages office from the hallway leading to it Naruto kicked the door open startling the old man.

"Naruto what you did was reckless you could have gotten your self hurt or worse." Hiruzen said while hugging his grandson in all but blood

"I'm sorry Jiji I saw a guy doing the _Summoning Jutsu_ and he only summoned a dog so I thought I could out do him and well…" Naruto proceeded to explain what happened after he did the _Summoning Jutsu._

"So as a condition of being their summoner you have to have 7 personal summons that are to be with you at all times, but your scared of what the villagers will try to do if they see you with your new summons, and they want to become one of the summoning clans of the village as long as your a resident correct?" the Hokage asked getting a nod from his surrogate grandson.

"Could you step outside for a moment while I talk to these two Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked giving Naruto a reassuring smile.

When the door closed behind Naruto and his runner the smile on Hiruzen's face dropped and his eyes narrowed at the two women in the room.

"What are your true intentions toward Naruto, I know for a fact that summoning clans don't require for personal summons to stay with their summoners." Hiruzen commanded.

Both mother and daughters eyes narrowed but Hayami was the one to speak "We wouldn't have to make his personal summons stay with him at all times if you knew how to control you own citizens. You cant even stop them from beating a defenseless child, they glare at at him with contempt and whisper demon behind his back, when he should be seen as a hero for being the only thing thats stopping the Kyuubi from turning this village into a crater. Even a large number of your trained shinobi join in on the beatings that Naruto has to endure, when they should be the ones preventing them from happening all together. And how is this village a military dictatorship when the civilian council has a say in shinobi matters which don't even involve them" she snapped getting a glare from the aged Hokage who knew Hayami spoke the truth.

Hiruzen let out a tired sigh "I'm getting to old for this shit."

"We'll have to inform the council of Naruto-kuns summons along with your summoning clan becoming one of Konoha's summoning clans." he said while commanding a anbu to inform the council members that they've been summoned.

 **30 minutes later council chambers**

After the anbu left to get the council members, Hiruzen, and the mother daughter duo retrieved Naruto and his runner, Hiruzen led them to the council chambers where they waited for 30 minutes before the entire council was assembled. (you already know the clan heads and what they look like so I'll forgo describing them)

The shinobi side of the council consisted of the clan heads of the Aburame Clan, Akimichi Clan, Hyuga Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Yamanaka Clan, and Nara Clan. And their respective clan heads, Shibi Aburame, Chōza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara. The Uchiha lost their seat on the council when the entire clan was massacred the previous year.

"Now that the shinobi council is assembled we can begin this meeting. Young Naruto here has recently signed a summoning contract with the Xenomorph's and as a condition he must have his personal summons with him at all times." Hiruzen said.

"What contract has the pup signed?" asked Tsume

"Naruto-kun has signed the contract with a previously unknown summoning species known as the Xenomorphs." Hiruzen answered pointing to Naruto's runner.

"Who are the women beside the child" Hiashi stoically asked. He had nothing against Naruto but the Hyuga clan was one of Naruto's main targets when he pulled a prank.

"The one with the black hair is Hayami the boss summon of the clan and the redhead rubbing Naruto-kun's whiskers is Kimi Hayami's oldest child and one of Naruto-kun's personal summons."

"Logically speaking Hokage-sama both women look human, how can they be summons I am more inclined to believe that the…creature beside young Naruto is a summon then these two" the ever stoic Shibi said getting glares from the mother daughter duo.

"My daughter and I are summons, and due to how our species reproduces we can assume the form of our host" Hayami said through clenched teeth

"And how does your species reproduce?" Shibi asked not knowing that he offended the queen mother and empress with his previous statement.

"Through endoparasitic means." Hayami causally answered.

"I assume that your host are humans"

"Humans and animals we are not picky on what species our host are but we mainly use humans for the host of queens and empresses."

Shibi nods "And which are you?"

"I am neither queen nor empress"

"If you are neither then what are you" Hiashi demanded

"You'd do well to watch the tone you take up with me human, I do not take well to demands of any human aside from my summoner" Hayami said in a threatening tone while baring her teeth.

"You are in our village you will respect your better woman!" Hiashi arrogantly said. The Hyuga clan head felt something sharp poking him in 2 different places and went rigid. The tip of Hayami's tail was positioned in the between his eyes while Kimi who was still petting Naruto's whiskers had here tail ready to stab Hiashi in his heart if he made any sudden movements.

"I my look like a human but I am far from it human, and I will not hesitate to end your life consequences be damned." Hayami threatened

"Enough! Hiashi apologize and we will be having a talk about your arrogance after this meeting am I clear Hyuga-san!" the Hokage commanded getting a nod from the Hyuga clan head "I apologize for my rudeness Hayami-san, it will not happen again"

"Your apology is not accepted and do not let it happen again or I will kill you" Hayami said

"Hiashi-san raised a good point if you are queen nor empress then what are you" Shibi said before Hiashi could say something that gets him killed.

"I am a queen mother a progenitor of a Xenomorph infestation" Hayami answered getting confused looks from the human occupants of the council chamber sans Naruto.

"Infestation? You mean infestation used in the same context a bug infestation?" the ever lazy Shikaku asked

"Yes it can be used in that context but, mother meant infestation with the long or short term goal the annihilation of any species that threatens our species." Kimi elaborated

"What!" was the collective shout of the shinobi council.

"Rest assured as long as no one in your village harms Naruto or his personal summons then we wont have any reason to harm your village" Hayami assured them

"How can we be sure that you wont harm the village." Shikaku asked

"You don't and as long as Naruto isn't harmed while in the village then like mother said we wont harm your village." Kimi answered

"I for one think…" "We've heard enough of what you think Hiashi, so do us all a favor and keep quiet before you provoke them again" Tsume interrupted

"Naruto is always safe within the villages walls" Shikaku said

"Why don't we ask Naruto if he feels safe within the villages walls" Kimi stated

"Do you feel safe with in the villages walls Naruto-kun" Hiruzen asked dreading the answer that he knew was coming.

"No, Jiji I don't. The villagers glare at me and call me names when they think I'm not looking. Then I'm chased through the village biweekly basis by the villagers and the times they catch me they beat me then the anbu that you assigned to watch over me stop them before the can kill me. And the beatings are much worse on my birthday because clan ninjas join in. The Inuzuka and Hyuga would track me down then the Nara would trap me in the place I stand then the Akimichi would join in, in beating me and the Yamanaka would make me see nightmares until I pass out" Naruto said getting frowns from the clan heads and infuriating Hiruzen.

"See Naruto cant rely on your protection in the slightest. But my Xenomorphs follow my orders to the letter so if I told them to sacrifice their lives to protect Naruto then they would do so with out question or hesitation" Hayami said. The queen mother knew she had them on the ropes and her giving small mental suggestions was helping.

"Well I for one know that some anbu will be getting court marshaled and I'll be having some choice words with each and everyone of the clan heads about control their members. I would like to see Naruto's personal summons before I adjoin this meeting." Hiruzen said while glaring at the clan heads who shrunk under his glare.

"It's best that we relocate to the roof so that Naruto can show you his personal summons. Some are a bit to big for this room to hold" Hayami suggested.

"By all means if you think that its needed then we can relocate to the roof." Hiruzen said.

* * *

 **Roof**

Once everyone was on the roof Naruto summoned the 5 personal summons that weren't with him. Getting shocked looks from the council and Hokage, but Shikaku noticed something. "Their are only 5 summons there where are the other 2 at?"

Kimi stepped over to the other 5 summons and the runner followed suit "Your looking at them." she said once again getting shocked looks from the council and Hokage.

"If thats all I think its time for Naruto to go to bed, he'll have a long day tomorrow. If its ok with you Hokage-dono" Kimi suggested breaking the council out of their shock.

"Um yes, your free to go." Hiruzen said

"Lets go Naruto-kun, see you later mother" Kimi waves at her mother and leads Naruto away.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **I finally got this first chapter out after like a month of typing. Im hoping I can get out a new chapter for all of my fanfics out by the end of the month. Also I made a little blunder when I went out to buy some coffee, I normal get the maxwell house: the original roast but this time I got the master blend and well it taste bad vary bad lol, but once I've gotten some more coffee im going to pull some all nighters.**

 **KNG: signing out**


	2. The Academy

**KNG signing in…**

 **Ayo yo what it do ppl what's poppin. The amount of love I got on the first chapter had me flabbergasted.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **BANKAIZEN: TY**

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox: I don't know what a "SINONIM" is but I do know what a →synonym ← is. If you look hard enough I probably have metric shit ton of antonyms**

 **Eddyonline: TY mate, I spent about 6 hours looking for all the explanations and editing them. And there are plenty of Naruto gets a Xenomorph summon fics. I'm Not going to add Hinata because that paring is vary overdone, So it will stay Naruto x Karin x Kimi and maybe Hayami but my council and I are currently discussing it.**

 **Thor94: TY. I am thinking about making the beluga a full combat suit but for the most part it will be a jacket when he's not on missions. I'm thinking that the Xenomorphs Hayami's hive would only have the acid attacks while aquatic queen mothers hive would be able to use water and acid attacks but thats about it. Naruto will learn how to spit acid but thats maybe a chapter or two out after a time skip(nothing to major just about a year or so). As far as other Xenomorph summoner Jutsu go I've hit a slight dip in the road, if you or other fans would like to submit a few Jutsu I will use them in the story. Lemons are a heavily debated topic for me as of now, im not sure I can put sex into words, I mean I can but im not sure if they will be good.**

 **blood enraged: This Naruto Universe isn't the same as canon (you'll notice the differences), while he is hated by the villagers and they do attempt to sabotage his learning any chance they get, I will be covering that this chapters or the next one depending on how long the chapters goes.**

 **Frankieu: Im not vary sure about their role in the story at this point in the story their will be some humorous bashing and torture porns(Its not what you think, a torture porn is when an episode or book dedicate it to the pain and suffering of a character, if you've watched spongebob then you would know what im talking about. On that note for a kids show it really does reflect how cartoon of my generation were like. I mean come on they put some pretty fucked up shit in spongebob.) of Sasuke and Sakura. I have nothing against them...ok maybe Sasuke he's a dickhead. Their wont be any breeding from Sasuke or Sakura or any major character that hasn't been killed off in canon.**

 **SonWuKong66: That is an interesting idea. I did say that the hives go to war sometimes so some hives may fight each other. Their will be flying Xenomorphs but they already have a exoskeleton thats hard or harder than bone.**

 **Kamikaze2491: ty and what does** **旦 旦** **mean.**

 **Redwolf23456: ty**

 **sabery: still debating about pairing her with Naruto.**

 **Guest(s): ty**

 **Killjoy3000: That it is**

 **L.B: ty it was a pain deciding what to pick lol**

 **Qrious writ3r: ty**

 **WindyCitySlayer1: ty**

 **.3950: You are correct about what facehuggers are but the chestbuster's can be a plethora oh colors it depends on the caste.**

 **XxxnarusasuxXx: I hope can continue to put out chapters that you like.**

* * *

 **On last note**

 **Kimi and Hayami CAN & WILL be dark at times they Xenomorph after all, they enjoys playing with their pray in sadistic manors and dark manors. So this story will get dark at some point really dark.**

* * *

 **Last chapter**

 _ **Once everyone was on the roof Naruto summoned the 5 personal summons that weren't with him. Getting shocked looks from the council and Hokage, but Shikaku noticed something. "Their are only 5 summons there where are the other 2 at?"**_

 _ **Kimi stepped over to the other 5 summons and the runner followed suit "Your looking at them." she said once again getting shocked looks from the council and Hokage.**_

 _ **"If thats all I think its time for Naruto to go to bed, he'll have a long day tomorrow. If its ok with you Hokage-dono" Kimi suggested breaking the council out of their shock.**_

 _ **"Um yes, your free to go." Hiruzen said**_

 _ **"Lets go Naruto-kun, see you later mother" Kimi waves at her mother and leads Naruto away.**_

 **All caught up lets get it**

* * *

 **The next day, Naruto's apartment**

Naruto groaned as the sun light from the rising sun shined though his curtains and bombarded his closed eyes. "Stupid sun its night time go away" Naruto sleepily said hoping that the sun would go away. Sadly for him the sun only got brighter. "Fine I'm up" muttered while cursing who ever made the sun.

The young Xenomorph summoner felt something soft in his right hand, instinctively he squeezed it.

"ohhhh Naruto you naughty boy squeezing my breast."

"..."

"..."

"Naruto?!" Naruto had been blasted into a wall by a powerful torrent of blood and was currently unconscious. Kimi rushed to his side completely forgetting or not caring that she was naked as the day she was born.

The ginger pinched Naruto's nose shut to try and stop the bleeding which worked… until she removed her two fingers and she was covered from head to toe in Naruto's life essence.

2 hours later

A fully clothed Kimi was cooking her young and conscious summoner a healthy breakfast that wasn't ramen. It took Kimi 2 hours of constantly being steeped in Naruto's blood to figure out that her state of dress was the reason that her summoner was having massive nose bleeds.

Kimi placed Naruto's healthy breakfast in front of him, the meal was two sunny side up eggs(can some one tell me how to make an omelet), an egg and bacon omelet, and a glass of orange juice.

"Wheres the ramen?" Naruto asked suspiciously looking at the food that Kimi cooked.

"From now on your banned from eating ramen be- "What Why?!" because its unhealthy for a growing boy, you don't want to be a midget do you?" Kimi asked ignoring the blondes outburst.

"Yes if it means I can haves as much ramen as I want I'll gladly be a midget." Naruto said getting a deadpan stare from the empress.

"Its a good thing that I burnt all of the ramen you have in the house even the ones you hid" Kimi smirked at Naruto's mortified face.

The blonde crawled into a ball and cried. Kimi's deadpan got… deadpanisher(?). "If you eat all of your food I'll teach you another Jutsu" Naruto stuffed all the food into his mouth and swallowed causing his throat to rapidly expand to allow the food entrance into his stomach.

The empresses deadpan became a look of disgust she had never seen something so disgusting as what Naruto had just done.

"Can you teach me the Jutsu now please, I finished my food!" Naruto said jumping up and down at the prospect of learning a new Jutsu.

Kimi couldn't help but smile at her summoner. "After we get home from the academy"

"We?"

"Yes we did you forget that your personal summons have to be with you 24/7, that include the academy, shopping, when you go out on dates… and even when your in the shower…" Kimi teased

Naruto held his nose to prevent any blood loss. "Wont the other students be scared of them." Naruto said changing the subject before Kimi could say something else.

Kimi shrugged "Not our problem but if your so worried about it they can make themselves smaller." the red head snapped her fingers.

The snake Xenomorph shrunk to the size of a 4 foot boa, the carrier(its carrying the royal face huger) turned into a pendent that Kimi put around Naruto's neck, the drone did the same, the runner stayed the same, and the beluga hugged Naruto and turned into clothing and gained color.

Naruto now wore a black trench coat with Xenomorph no Shōkan written in black red letters, over a black and red shirt with 血(blood) 死(death) on the front, black cargo pants, and black shinobi sandals. The trench coat was held shut by Naruto's tail which was being used as a belt.

 _'Did I do a good job master?'_ the beluga asked

 _'You did well Hakugei(White Whale)'_

 _'thank you master'_

"See all covered" Kimi chirped

* * *

 **45 minutes later, academy**

The walk to the academy was a…interesting one to say the least, a few villagers that tried to get grab Kimi away from Naruto lost limbs and the ones that tried to hurt Naruto himself were covered from head to toe in xeno blood.

The reactions that Naruto's classmates and instructors was hilarious, Kiba the clan heir of the Inuzuka clan had a nose bleed, Shikamaru clan heir or the lazy Nara clan mumbled troublesome and went back to sleep, Choji the clan heir of the Akimichi clan, blushed but kept eating his chips, Shino the Aburame clan heir was well Shino, Hinata the shy heiress of the Hyuga clan glared at Kimi, Ino the heiress of the Yamanaka clan jealously stared at Kimi in admiration, Sakura heiress of the Haruno civilian also glared at Kimi but for different reasons than Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha was to busy dreaming of killing his brother, Ami a girl from a civilian family who died during the Kyuubi attack and one of Naruto's best friends looked at Kimi with curiosity, and the instructors Iruka and Mizuki while they were informed of Kimi they weren't shown a picture of the women, were both blasted back by nose bleeds knocking each other out.

2 hours later, academy training grounds

After two hours of instruction(excluding the time it took for the class to recover) Iruka and Mizuki got a sense of forbidding and saw that Naruto was getting bored of listen to Iruka talk the decided its better for their pride if they just take them outside and let Naruto tire himself out.

"First lets test how much you've practiced your weapon throwing. First up is..." Naruto and Ami tuned Iruka out in favor of their own conversation(Kimi took the runner for a "walk").

"So Naruto who was that woman with you, is she your sister or something?" the tormentor of Sakura asked

"No, she one of my summons" answered Naruto getting a shocked look from the purplette?(is that right)

"Thats so cool Naruto. Can I sign the contract as well. Pleeeasssssss" Ami used the dreaded puppy dog eyes no Jutsu on Naruto(i think I might add Ami to the harem shes one of the rarest girls to be paired with Naruto) .

 _'Must say no…willpower...draining…self thought depleting. Just say no! Damn you'_ "Yes" _'Fuck!'_

Naruto went through the hand signs fr the summoning Jutsu after straining him self to contact Hayami and ask if its ok. The Xenomorph summoning contract(im either going to call it the summoning contract or scroll since im not sure which one is correct) appeared *insert summoning sound* in a poof of smoke. No one heard the poof since the boys were rooting for who ever was throwing kuni and shuriken.

Naruto unraveled the scroll and presented it to his best friend "Bite your thumb and write your name in blood" Ami did as she was instructed and the scroll desummoned itself.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Mizuki called

"Coming!"

Naruto made is way to the front of the crowd of 54 students(18 teams, the academy has well over 200 classrooms so the shinobi armies will be much larger) "Can I use I different type of throwing weapon sensei?"

Mizuki nodded"As long as its a projectile"

Naruto's tail unrivaled itself from his waist, some of the students called him a freak or a demon but they were knocked on their asses by Ami who had a smoking fist and a tick mark on forehead, the ones who didn't get knocked on their asses thought the tail was cool, and then their was Shino who looked interested in the tail.

The Xenomorph summoner positioned his tail over his head and channeled chakra to the tip of his tail in a 5 rapid burst causing the tip to fire off at the practice dummies and regrow 5 times.

The target dummies started to sizzle and melt as a dull yellowish liquid leaked out of the spears that were impaled in the dummies.

"That's new" Kimi said while walking over to the group with the runner behind her. Said runner hissed in agreement but only Kimi and Naruto understood what it said.

"Dobe I demand that you teach me how to do that!" the arrogant prick that is Sasuke Uchiha demanded with his fangirls nodding in agreement.

"How about no the only people that can use that are me and Ami" Naruto deadpanned.

Sasuke turned to Ami "If you teach me what the dobe knows I'll g on a date with you"

Ami gave the uke (just google the meaning) the finger "burn in hell and get fucked in the ass by Yami bitch"

" **LANGUAGE** " Iruka yelled only to be given the finger by the purplette who obliviously gave no fucks what so ever.

Sasuke was beyond pissed her turned to Kimi "Bitch I demand that yo teach me and I will make you the alpha female when I revive my clan"

A dark aura surrounded Naruto causing all he students near Naruto to either piss themselves and pass out or they wisely moved away from him. The runner seemed to respond to Naruto's aura and began hissing at the last Uchiha and his fangirls who were oblivious to the danger they were in. Both of the blondes eyes bled black.

You see while Naruto was sleeping Kimi and Hayami made some…alterations to his mind and body. Two of which just surfaced.

" **Die!** " Naruto calmly said.

The blondes tail extended from the length it previously was and sailed at its chosen victim.

* **CRACK** *

A sickening crack echoed through out the training grounds as the flat side of Naruto's tail hit Sasuke dead in the chest sending him crashing through the wall that separated one of the classrooms form the outside shocking and scaring all but three of the inhabitants of the classroom.

"Little Su su pissed some on off again" a black haired beauty lackadaisically commented getting nods from the two beauties on either side of her.

" **GET OVER HERE** " A black tail wrapped around the near unconscious Uchiha and yanked him out of the hole he entered through.

"That sounded like Naruto-kun, let see if he know who's beating your brother" the girl to her left said

"I think Naruto-san is the one beating Sasuke, Ty Lee" the girl to her right said.

The now Identified Ty Lee(you already know what she looks like just imagine her in a blue shirt and tight fitting jeans) blew the girl a raspberry. "Naruto's to nice to hurt anyone… right Azula?" Ty Lee asked the now identified Azula.

Azula ignored her friends(minions)question and walked over to the hole her brother made and jumped out. Their instructor cried for Azula to return to her seat but was silenced by the unidentified girl's cold eyes. Ty Lee and the other girl followed their friend out the hole.

* * *

 **Back in the training ground**

Naruto was currently using Sasuke as a human wreaking ball, smashing him through trees, training dummies and what ever fangirl was stupid enough to try to free their one sided love interest or attack the blond.

Sasuke had long since lost consciousnesses, his arms and legs were twisted in impossible angles, with bone sticking out in someplace(In layman's term he was fucked the fuck up).

Iruka and Mizuki were futilely trying to stop their blonde student from killing the Uchiha. They tried cutting the tail only for the part tha wasn't wrapped around Sasuke, they got sent flying when it turned one them. They tried knocking Naruto only to yield the same results as their first attempt.

A light bulb went off in Iruka's head. "Mizuki will pay for as much ramen as you can eat "WHAT!" if you put Sasuke down" that seemed to work as Naruto's tail dropped the beaten and battered Uchiha face first onto the ground and his eyes returned to their normal color.

No one noticed Kimi smirk as they were to busy watching Sasuke get crippled or running away. 'Everything's _going according to plan mother_ '

' _Wonderful soon the elemental nations will be our new hive_ ' Hayami's maniacal laughter echoed through Kimi's head

Naruto blinked then looked around "What'd I miss?"

His question went unanswered as two anbu appeared out of no where and roughly grabbed Naruto only to have two Xenomorph tail tips pierce their shoulders. Kimi used her tail to bring Naruto over to her when Hiruzen Shunshined onto the scene muttering "idiots I said tel Naruto to come to my officer not forcefully grab him"

"Iruka take young Sasuke to the hospital and Mizuki take the injured anbu to the infirmary. And you Naruto come to my office" Hiruzen order voice becoming grandfatherly when he addressed Naruto

* * *

 **Hokage's office**

Naruto and Kimi were sitting in the Hokages office.

"Do you know why your here Naruto"

"No"

Hiruzen sighs "Do you remember anything that happened 5 minutes ago?"

Naruto cupped his chin in thought "Ya Sasuke called Kimi a bitch after me and Ami refused to teach him the Jutsu that Hayami and Kimi taught me"

Hiruzen sighed once again _'Damn you Minato why did you have to go and die leaving me to watch over your son… and this damned paper work'_

 _'interesting'_ Kimi thought while reading the aging Kages mind.

"Well Naruto-kun, you seem to have blacked out and… well for a lack of better words "Fucked the gay Uchiha up"" Kimi interrupted

"Cool he deserved it" Naruto said while pumping his fist in the air.

"No thats not cool Naruto. I'm pretty sure that the injuries you gave him, will permanently leave him crippled"

"oops" Naruto said not really caring. Naruto never really liked Sasuke, so finding out that he possibly killed his chances of becoming a ninja wasn't going to earn the asshole any pity.

The aged war veteran sighed(he seems to be doing that a lot today) "Naruto what do you think the council will say when they find out you crippled one of the few living Uchiha's in the village"

Naruto shrugged and held up three fingers "They'll bitch and moan about it, then when the civilian's start calling for my death you'll deny them, they'll go form a mob and try to kill me only to get their ass kicked by my summons"

 _'Somethings wrong with Naruto, he's never acted like the before.'_ Hiruzen thought

"Naruto I think it would be best if you didn't attend the academy for a while, you can still train to be a ninja and if you'd like you can rejoin the academy before the graduation exams. I'll even have cat and dragon and dragon train you if you decide to wait until the graduation exams"

"Actually Hokage-dono my mother and I would like to train Naruto and Ami in our summoning techniques. It should take about the time from now to the week of their graduation exams."

"where will you be training them at" Hiruzen suspiciously asked

"Our summoning realm of course, you should know that summon clans take their summoners to their realm for the type of training that they will receive" Kimi said

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Sorry about the short chapter I've been busy as of late. Also I'm not going to be able to write the new chps for the will of death, the new Sith empire or Koburakomanda no sairin on the monthly basis like I can The Reborn Sith Empire. The reason for this is because those stories don't follow a story board like my other fanfictions do, they are stories that just popped into my mind and I typed out. But on a better side of things I have a new Naruto x fairy tail crossover in production. The whole Idea of the story is Naruto finds two of the books of Zeref… the rest you will have to find out yourself.**

 **KNG signing out…**


	3. I'm back

I'm finally back from my hiatus can't say it's on good terms tho, originally i was going to start writing again last month in February but my grandma passed away and for a lack of better words i was completely depressed i didn't want to do anything barely wanted to live if I'm being honest but I'm trying to write and work my depression away so ig I'll have more chapters for Xenomorph no shoken and Chronicles in production with all kinds of trust that have been flossing around in head.

I'll be removing all of the an chapters from ask my stories as well


	4. Returns and exams

**KNG signing in…**

 **I'm back with chapter 3 of XNS. Also I've raised the graduation to 16. Its mainly because I don't want to write lemons with a 12-year-old Naruto and partly because it gives Naruto more time to train. Also there will be well over 700 ppl that graduate because I find it hard to believe that a village as large as Konoha could only muster 12 graduates a year. Also Kakashi will be the only one to do the bell test. Also Konoha will have 29 academies across the land of fire.**

 **May 29th**

 **Sorry about the wait ik it's a short chapter but I've been stressed to my limit and it hit it's Apex yesterday, my first love is trying to get her new nigga to fight me. She's telling them I'm calling her n threatening her and trying to get back together with her but we got each other's numbers blocked and the last time I called her was April 22nd to tell her to stop giving out my number. I really don't want to fight her nigga over no bitch bc I was raised better than that and I don't trust myself to stop. This all started March 26th bc she thought I still wanted her and got mad when I corrected her and told her that I moved one and just wanted to be friends. Now she's doing what ever she can to make my life hell anyway she can.**

 **Reviews**

 **Captain Moroni: I haven't seen many rinne-sharingan Naruto fanfics.**

 **IamDemonWolf: ty**

 **sonicthehedgehog240: TY, Yes Naruto did I don't really like Sasuke so beatings like that might be a common occurrence for comic relief.**

 **Frankieu: TY and im not sure if Naruto will find out about them or how he feels about them, its kina up in the air as of now.**

 **cryo threshold: I do accept ideas for Xenomorphs but you have to PM me for me to respond the quickest, as I only check the review section when im about to release a new chapter. I would have to research what the flood is since im not all that much of a fan of halo.**

 **Killjoy3000: TY**

 **Coolest bane: I may accept it but you'll have to PM me with more details. The harem is closed I'm only thinking about adding Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai because I like them but they would be the only ones I might be adding.**

 **Duskrider: TY, I honestly hate canon Naruto because of how naive he is, he should have killed Sasuke at the valley of the end and bitch slapped some sense into Sakura.**

 **godsbow1: TY**

 ** _last chapter_**

 ** _Naruto and Kimi were sitting in the Hokages office._**

 ** _"Do you know why your here Naruto"_**

 ** _"No"_**

 ** _Hiruzen sighs "Do you remember anything that happened 5 minutes ago?"_**

 ** _Naruto cupped his chin in thought "Ya Sasuke called Kimi a bitch after me and Ami refused to teach him the Jutsu that Hayami and Kimi taught me"_**

 ** _Hiruzen sighed once again 'Damn you Minato why did you have to go and die leaving me to watch over your son… and this damned paper work'_**

 ** _'interesting' Kimi thought while reading the aging Kages mind._**

 ** _"Well Naruto-kun, you seem to have blacked out and… well for a lack of better words "Fucked the gay Uchiha up"" Kimi interrupted_**

 ** _"Cool he deserved it" Naruto said while pumping his fist in the air._**

 ** _"No thats not cool Naruto. I'm pretty sure that the injuries you gave him, will permanently leave him crippled"_**

 ** _"oops" Naruto said not really caring. Naruto never really liked Sasuke, so finding out that he possibly killed his chances of becoming a ninja wasn't going to earn the asshole any pity._**

 ** _The aged war veteran sighed(he seems to be doing that a lot today) "Naruto what do you think the council will say when they find out you crippled one of the few living Uchiha's in the village"_**

 ** _Naruto shrugged and held up three fingers "They'll bitch and moan about it, then when the civilian's start calling for my death you'll deny them, they'll go form a mob and try to kill me only to get their ass kicked by my summons"_**

 ** _'Somethings wrong with Naruto, he's never acted like the before.' Hiruzen thought_**

 ** _"Naruto I think it would be best if you didn't attend the academy for a while, you can still train to be a ninja and if you'd like you can rejoin the academy before the graduation exams. I'll even have cat and dragon and dragon train you if you decide to wait until the graduation exams"_**

 ** _"Actually Hokage-dono my mother and I would like to train Naruto and Ami in our summoning techniques. It should take about the time from now to the week of their graduation exams."_**

 ** _"where will you be training them at" Hiruzen suspiciously asked_**

 ** _"Our summoning realm of course, you should know that summon clans take their summoners to their realm for the type of training that they will receive" Kimi said_**

 **All caught up lets get it**

 **Konoha, 8 years later, graduation day**

8 years had passed since Naruto had crippled Sasuke. The hokage forced Tsunade to return to the village to heal the Uchiha heir and rejoin active service in the village military.

Many things had happened since Naruto and Ami departure to the Xenomorphs summoning realm for their training.

It was the day that the Genin hopefuls would take their Genin exams which consisted of a projectile exam, written test, and sparring match. The class Iruka and Mizuki taught was only one of the many classes from the Konoha academies that were all over the land of fire.

(you already know who's in naruto's class so ima for go explaining their looks. Just look up what they look like after the time skip)

"Now I know many of you are happy that this might be your last year at the academy but-" Iruka was intercepted by the door to his class room opening and 3 people and one summon walking in one male and 2 females.

The male had spiky yellow hair with black tipped bangs that framed his face. His eyes were blue with serpent pupils , that seemed to pierce through your vary soul. He stood at 6'7 with an athletic build, he had muscles but not enough to make him look like a body builder. He wore a black trench coat with Xenomorph no Shōkan written in black red letters, that left his chest(and 6 pack) exposed showing the two tattoos 血(blood) and 死(death), black cargo pants, and black shinobi sandals. The trench coat was held partly shut by…his… tail?.

The girl was just an inch shorter than the blond standing at 6'6. She had long purple hair that reached her mid back with two black tipped bangs framing her heart shaped face. She had supple lips that most of the males in the class wished they could kill for, black slatted pupils and an expression similar to the blond who's are was between her ample breasts (e cups). She wore the same trench coat as the blond but her's was only open enough to show some of her cleavage(she also had a tail), the tattoos on her breast which were the same as the blonds (血(blood) on the right and 死(death) on the other), skin tight shinobi pants and high heeled shinobi sandals.

Everyone in the class room knew who the other woman was and had flashbacks to that day 8 years ago.

"Who are you two and what are you doing here"

The blond smirked "The one who crippled the Uke that seems to be part roach." one Uchiha growled and tried to kill Naruto with his death glare, while Iruka was happy that Naruto was back. Mizuki was hoping Naruto forgot that he owed him as much ramen as he could eat.

"Naruto-koi Cant we just go back to your place and…" the girl trailed off and gained a far away look in her eyes.

"After we finish our exam we can Ami-koi" Naruto said while leading the purple haired girl and Kimi to a table with 3 free seats.

Every teenage male in the class was either envious of Naruto or wishing he would die for having the purplette on his arm.

Naruto reading their minds decided to tease them and grabbed Ami's right breast and Kimi's left breast and squeezed causing both women to moan and blush.

Every teenage male in the class to passed out from a nosebleed while Iruka and Mizuki were giving Naruto a thumbs up with a cheesy grin.

 **3 hours later(im skipping the written** **exams)**

The written exams were easy for Naruto and Ami they used their mental capabilities to steal the answers from Sakura.

Iruka brought them to the academy training grounds for the sparing portion of the exam. Iruka started calling students to the ring but Naruto, Ami and Kimi tuned him out until he called on Ami.

"Ami vs Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Yahoo this is gonna be a breeze"

"Match begin"

Just as fast as the match began it ended, one second kiba was in the ring the next he was implanted into a tree.

"pathetic" scoffed Ami and walked back to Naruto.

After Iruka managed to get the Inuzuka out of the tree and to the infirmary he proceeded to start the next spar

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha" the uke gained a dark look at the chance to get revenge on the bastard that embarrassed him all those years ago.

The xeno summoner raised his hand "Can I have another opponent preferably one that won't try to cop a feel when I'm not looking?"

"IM NOT GAY YOU BASTARD" the now pissed Uchiha didn't even wait for Iruka to start the match as he went through hand seals "Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu" sending a medium sized fire ball at the blond who stared at the incoming fire ball with uninterested eyes.

Narutos tail unraveled itself from his waist and sliced the fire ball in half before firing its tip at the Uchiha.

Remembering what the projectile did to the training dummy the last male Uchiha dived out of the way just barely avoiding certain death.

BOOM*

When the bladed tip shot though the trees surrounding and building before flying out of the village and exploding creating a massive mushroom cloud 7 miles away from the village.

Everyone sans Ami and Kimi jaws dropped and the blood drained from their faces at the destruction caused by the small projectile.

The blond summoners eyes bleed black as he commanded his to act as a club and smack Sasuke through a few trees before wrapping around his leg and yanking him back to Naruto who grabbed the Uchiha by his neck and choke slammed his into the ground causing spiderweb cracks to for around the somehow still alive Uchiha.

"Are we done here or do I need to inflict even more punishment to the Uchiha?"

"Ugh…yea your free to go for the day meet back at homeroom tomorrow morning at 7:30 for the results and team placements" the scared Chunin said after getting over his shock.

Naruto, Kimi, and Ami reverse summoned themselves to the xeno summoning realm.


End file.
